Level 148/Dreamworld
| moves = 44 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 44 }} Difficulty *This is same as its counterpart in Reality, but with a moon scale and one fewer move (44 moves instead of 45). *Once you open up the icing, bringing down the ingredients should be easy. *44 moves should be plenty to bring down ingredients especially with two moon strucks. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *There are a few icings squares scattered around this board. The first thing you want to do is try to clear the four icing squares at the top. This will allow more ingredients and candies to fall down onto the board. *Clearing the other icings are not as important, unless it is in the pathway that the ingredient is in. If the ingredient is falling where there is an icing, make sure to clear it out of the way. *Dispose candy bombs whenever one drops. *Creating special candy combinations will help you to clear a pathway down to the bottom. When activated, they will be able to do more damage to the icings than a regular three-match combination. Special candy combinations will also help you to bring down the ingredients more quickly. Horizontally striped candies work great in this level. They are able to clear an entire row to allow more candies and ingredients onto the board and bring the ingredients down more effectively. *In this level, the board is fairly open. This makes the cascade effect more likely. Although cascading moves are great to increase points and bring down the ingredients, they may throw Odus off balance. When you achieve a moon struck, take advantage of having fewer colours on the board. During this time you can create many special candy combinations and bring down the remaining ingredients. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. However, this is less critical due to the low two and three star target scores and the moon strucks. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 70,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same two and three star target scores as its Reality counterpart and the moon strucks, they are not much difficult to reach even with one less move. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,600 points per move70,000 points / 44 moves = 1,590.91 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,060 points per move90,000 points / 44 moves = 2,045.45 points per move for three stars. *The two and three layers are the only problem because their positions limit the number of available switches to create special candies. With 20 regular moves, some of the multi layer icings will be cleared and once that happens, it is easier to create special candies and increases the power of the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 2 moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned enough points equal or over the two and three star target scores. Trivia *This is one of the levels that is easier in Dreamworld than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 148 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 148 Dreamworld (Episode Placeholder Background).png|Web version (episode's placeholder background) Level 148 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon